Part time Life
by kaori kuni
Summary: An almost empty room, in a cheap enough apartment. With nothing else to do, he waited for his mind to drift into unconsciousness. AU.
1. Alone

_Notes: So yeah. Here I am. I've never liked AUs. I have no clue as to why I'm writing this ;; This is an AU. No pokemon whatsoever. Any place's name I use is just because I needed a place and using rl places is just no. Also, all chapters will be around this short. I'm not eloquent enough for more haha. As to what this AU is about, you'll just have to read the next pieces. It'll be obvious/explicitly said so don't worry. I'm kinda clueless about the genres here... I promise I'll try my best to continue posting on this little project of mine :D. Thanks for reading!_

.

.

.

1. **Alone**

A desk, a bed. Some personal items, a window.

Ruby had moved in a few days prior, with nothing more than a small box with his belongings.

New city.

Wallace walked through the hallway and saw Ruby lying on his bed. He kept walking, wondering for a brief moment if the boy was going out that day.

But Ruby had just moved in and he knew no one in the city, except for Wallace. And they hadn't talked much.

His afternoon went by staring at the roof, by thinking in what he'd do if he was still in New Bark, unable to fall asleep.

And later at night Ruby would stand up and take a look through the window. He'd sigh and reminisce of his friends back in his hometown. And it made his resolve stronger.


	2. Dream

_Notes:__ Lol, somehow this one feels like it should be a separate thing althogether! I think this will be one of those chapters that you think have nothing to do with the story but it's just another part of this universe. It follows the lonely vibe from 'Alone'. (this could perfectly be a stand-alone but... )_

.

.

.

2. **Dream**

Hey Sapphire

Hey Sapphire, let's travel all around the world!

Don't you think it'd be awesome to fly an airplane, Sapphire?

Yes, I'm sure you'd be a great flight-attendant!

Well then, if you're going to be a model, I'll be your photographer!

Hey Sapphire, look! I made this for you. Do you like it?

What are you talking about? I told you, I'll be a famous designer.

Of course I'm sure.

An engineer? But... last time you were so excited about being a wedding planner...

No. I think you'd be a great engineer, Sapphire.

Sapphire! I'm so happy you were accepted! I was sure you would.

_('if you're leaving, maybe I should too' __muttered the sleeping boy)_

Hey Sapphire... don't forget to call me. Yes, I'll do my best.

_(he glances at his phone, wishing she would call)_

Hey Sapphire, I guess I won't be your photographer after all.

Hey Sapphire.


	3. Reflection

Notes: Chrono Story (akunoP) is such a nice song, don't you think?

Third law of reflection from Wikipedia.

.

.

.

3.** Reflection**

Ruby put on his beanie and took another look at the mirror. He adjusted a few strands of hair and, satisfied with what saw, left the bathroom.

Once he had his bag, he walked out of the apartment. Out, he stole a glance back at his new home. It looked, or rather felt, empty. Smiling, he closed the door.

(so many things he needs to get used to)

Ruby walked through the city. Unsure steps, remembering the path he'd taken. People, buildings. A city. Restless moving, a bustling city. Which in turn can create a small hollow place in the heart, or a sparkle of thrill, depending on the angle of the observer.

(he felt lost. and so incredibly alive)

Those unsure steps guided him to what he was looking for. Surrounded by the crowd, focusing on each thing for a second before moving on to the next.

Once he saw himself did he remember he was looking for something. Means to an end, he was obliged to take this course of action. It was what he'd chosen, anyway.

'_As long as I've chosen my path, I'm happy. As long as it's what I want' _

He stared at himself. He was making his life. Confident, he opened the door.

_Gnirih. __The reflected ray and the incident ray are on the opposite sides of the normal._

(miraculously he made it back to the apartment. taking off his bag, he glanced at the living room, where wallace was lazily spread on a couch. he sheepishly greeted the man and made his way to his bedroom)


End file.
